1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to temperature measuring and indicating devices and more particularly to a device intended for use with bathing showers to assist an individual in pre-judging the comfort of the water of the shower prior to an individual having bodily contact with such water.
This invention also relates to a high visibility dial which can be read in low illumination environments and by persons with impaired eyesight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art to provide temperature measuring and indicating devices for use with pipes and the like to indicate the temperature of the water standing thereon or flowing therethrough, such devices being for industrial application and thus overly complex and expensive both to manufacture and purchase, such devices also requiring continuous maintenance to assure the accurate working thereof.
Accordingly, such devices have not been within reach of the normal individual for use about the home even though such a device has long been needed for use with shower spray head assemblies such that an individual could prejudge the water temperature of the shower prior to having bodily contact therewith. Many people find this sudden shock of unexpected shower water temperature upon initial bodily contact therewith an uncomfortable, shocking and irritating experience. Further, for some individuals, such as those of advanved age, those of young age, or handicapped persons having limited agility, such initial shock of unexpected shower temperature may prove to be dangerous. This problem is further complicated in hotels, motels, and other commercial establishments catering to individuals temporarily away from home in that such establishments maintain large volumes of excessively hot water circulating through the pipes with it being possible for an individual to burn or scald themselves in an attempt to prejudge water temperature from a shower.